wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mac Davis/I
I will never die. This is now my ultimate goal in life: To live forever. But how? How can I live forever? There are two deaths. The physical death, and the spiritual death. Physical death is when your body dies. The spiritual death is when you stop having an effect on people. I will physically die, but never spiritually die. Some things are immortal, whether human, nonhuman, or abstract. People often want to be celebrities, or even just like to read about them in magazines, or watch a television show about them, they want to learn about them. They are popular of the time, but their major spiritual death is before their own physical death. Pop stars and actors are often like this. I find it appalling some of the reasons people do things. I once asked a friend, quite a genius friend (Yannik Pitcan), why he decided to go through all four years of high school. To that he replied "I wanted to enjoy my senior year." To me that was striking. I decided to go through only three so I could enjoy life. So I would have more time in my life to more freely choose what I wanted to do. People like Isaac Newton, Leonhard Euler, Albert Einstein, Linus Pauling, these people did not live long enough. They were all voraciously writing down their thoughts up until the day they died. Some, like Einstein, Newton, and Euler, were too incapacitated to write, illness, illness, and blindness respectively, but paid assistants to write down their thoughts from vocal queues. Look at what Stephen Hawking has done. He still continues. It is a pity that a genius like him is so physically constrained. These people who are immortal, anybody can name their own few that they think of immediately. For me it is people like Muhammad, Jesus Christ, Isaac Newton, Gautama Buddha, Johann Gutenberg, Louis Pasteur, Galileo Galilei, Albert Einstein, Aristotle, Cai Lun, Leonhard Euler, Linus Pauling, Norman Borlaug. Although these names and their influences are on both ends of a possible spectrum of awareness, we owe our debts to these fine people. I believe these people to be the thirteen most influential people who ever lived, whether they contributed to the demon-haunted world or not. What place did they occupy in the social hierarchy? Almost all are leaders, whether in the past or today. Ten made academic achievements. Why are they immortal? It is what they did. Some were religious leaders, some were teachers, some were mathematicians, scientists, or philosophers. They were all inventors. Albert Einstein exemplified it. If I have a some money and I give you my money, you have money and I don't. If I have an idea, and I give you my idea, we both have an idea. Every single one of them had an idea, and shared the idea. These people, because of their ideas, contributed to the births and deaths of millions. The wars fought with a narrative of religion are incalculable. The deaths from microorganisms, as well as lives saved from knowledge of them are incalculable. The advances brought upon by books are unknowable. One of these men lives today, Norman Borlaug, and has been credited with saving over one billion lives. That is one billion, with a "b." Chances are you have never heard his name in your life. You have heard of Paris Hilton, Brad Pitt. WHAT RIGHT DO THEY HAVE?!?! I have already been preparing myself for immortality. I know I can be; I am smart enough; I am happy; I can't get enough of those global experiences that characterize me; for the first time I and my family really have no worries or concerns about money, I have the internet, and anything I could ever want I can get. I don't know how. I don't know what. I don't know where. But I know I will be immortal. It is my raison d'être—"Reason to be."